Melt My Heart
by Sgt. Sporky
Summary: Weiss finally warms up a bit when she has to spend a little time alone with Yang. Rated T because God knows there's something in there.


"It's so cold out here..."

"Then you should've brought a blanket, or, you know, a jacket, maybe?"

Weiss shivered in the snow and glared at Yang. They were out on a field training exercise. Fortunately, it was just for the day, so she wouldn't have to worry about hypothermia setting in for much longer, but for now, Blake and Ruby were off gathering intel and she was stuck alone with Yang and the cold.

"Is the-"

"Don't."

Yang looked her dead in the eye. "Is the Ice Princess cold?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Weiss shrieked, launching herself at Yang. This was out of character for her, but she was tired, she was cold, her boots were dirty, and she was getting hungry. Yang's bad joke finally pushed her over the edge, although she contemplated mid-flight how grateful she was that it wasn't a pun.

Unsurprisingly, the team's only skilled unarmed fighter was out of the way faster than Weiss could react, and the heiress crashed into the snow. "Why don't you cool off for a while?" Yang asked, laughing at her own lame pun.

Weiss groaned and went limp in the snow. "I'm so, so done with you right now."

Yang lifted her up by the back of the dress, smirking in her face. Weiss managed to catch her by surprise with a slap across the cheek. It wasn't full-force, like she'd give to Neptune or Jaune when their eyes lingered too long, but it still stung enough to make the brawler drop her teammate. Ever graceful, the heiress landed on her feet. But now she had a much bigger problem. She was shivering again.

She sat up against a nearby tree and pulled her knees to her chest, trying to conserve heat. Their battlefield medicine professor had told them of a far better way to keep warm that would serve for two people, and indeed had made a point of embarrassing a couple both as an example and as a means of embarrassing them into paying attention. She knew it worked, but she wasn't willing to try it. Not with Yang.

Unfortunately, Yang and was quite willing to try it with her. She found the taller girl sat next to her, turned sideways, arms and legs both wrapped around her. She sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned her head back. There was nothing she could do about it. Yang was stronger and she had a good hold. Most inadequate silver lining ever, she was starting to warm up- Yang was unnaturally hot to the touch.

Grudgingly, Weiss found herself enjoying the warmth. In a massively ironic twist that never seemed to be lost on anyone, the Ice Queen absolutely despised being cold. Gradually, she relaxed and settled into it. She knew she'd be stuck here for a while. She closed her eyes and groaned. She was fine with Yang being wrapped around her. Fine with the brawler's nose in her hair. ... Not so fine with the warm fuzzy feeling in her chest.

Weiss started developing an eye twitch. _No. Absolutely not. Yang is irritating, with her lame jokes. She's disgustingly sweaty. She's messy and she's perverted. She's not even smart, for crying out loud!_

_... She's also warm, caring, and welcoming. She's pretty, proud, and incredibly, incredibly brave. She's been nothing but good to me most of the time, so what's with my hostility?_

Weiss knew the answer well enough. She tried to repress that as well, but some things, nobody can keep down. _Ugh. I like her. I guess I'm trying to pretend like I don't because... What? I'm afraid of being outed? Who in the dust am I kidding with that one? The three of them are so open they may as well lay out a welcome mat or something, and even Ozpin makes a regular point of declaring Beacon a "safe space," like it'll help that much. No, I'm just scared she'll turn me down or something stupid like that. Ugh. I've been such a dolt. I'm a Schnee. I'm better than that._

She wormed an arm free and put the hand to Yang's head, and then did the same for the other, wrapping it around the brawler's midsection, tugging her closer. "Mwuh? Weiss, is something up?"

In response, Weiss buried her face in Yang's hair. The yellow one took good care of her luscious mane, and it smelled amazing.

"Weiss, are you okay? You're acting funny."

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "Has anyone ever told you how good your hair smells?"

"No, but thanks. Seriously, are you sure you're alright?" Yang asked, sounding concerned.

"Definitely. Look, there's something I need to say..."

"Well, out with it, then! Come on, don't be chicken, Ice Queen!"

"... You are just... You're one of the three most amazing people I've ever met, and all I want right now is to fall asleep just like this. With you. There, I said it. Now don't be weird abou-"

Realization of what Weiss was saying washed over Yang, and she cut her teammate off. "Just who in the Hell do you think I am?! Of course I'm not going to be weird about it. In fact, I feel the same way about you! I was kind of hoping you'd take the constant teasing as a hint."

Weiss sighed in shock and relief. "You don't seem like the kind of person who just drops hints. You're too up-front for that."

Yang pouted. "Being up-front with love is no fun, Ice Queen. Now look up- I'm yours and you're mine."

Weiss was blushing, and it wasn't just the cold. She looked up and found a beaming Yang staring at her. A moment later, she found Yang's lips- inexplicably warm like the rest of her- on her own. She shrugged and closed her eyes, opening her mouth just enough for a little tongue.

Yang gave her far more than a little (not that she minded). The taller girl pulled away, and her grin spread across her face again. Weiss returned it, a rare sight indeed. "... You should do that more often, Snow Angel."

"Do what?"

"Smile. Dolt."

Another incredible rarity came forth- Weiss giggled. "Hey, isn't that supposed to be my thing?"

"Come on," Yang whined, still smiling, "let me have it just this once?"

"Oh, fine," Weiss grumbled. She was going to add something else, but she found herself interrupted by another kiss. Usually, the haughty Schnee heiress didn't enjoy being interrupted, but for the firey girl who'd melted her heart, she'd let it slide.


End file.
